


Die Verwandlung/Перетворення

by DmutroVyshny



Category: Original Work, Ukrainian History RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Gen, Historical
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DmutroVyshny/pseuds/DmutroVyshny
Summary: З вересня 1939-го і до кінця червня 1941 року Львів управлявся радянською владою і увійшов до складу УРСР. 30 червня 1941, коли німці захопили місто, влада знову змінилася.





	Die Verwandlung/Перетворення

**Author's Note:**

> Komm schon** (нім.) - давай;  
>  Dad ist in Ordunung*** (нім.) - прекрасно.

На календарі 10 липня. Сьогодні у тата був би день народження; ми з мамою збирали гроші близько року, щоб свято хоч віддалік нагадувало те, як ми святкували… раніше. До війни. Дивлячись на покалічені тіла, розпростерті посеред вітальні, я не міг уявити час до війни. Чи насправді було "до"?   
Примара.  
Шовковий кремовий килим, яким так пишалася мати - зіпсовано. Кров більше не сочилась із зяючих пасмуг на блідих шиях, вона усмокталася у килим. Батько завжди казав, що білому не вистачає червоного, от, здається, це та сама яскрава пляма, яку він мав на увазі.  
Меблі стояли на місцях, посуд було вимито, постіль прибрано - все виглядало цілком звичайно. Насправді, звичайнісінька ситуація. Я взяв стілець, зазирнув у шафу - навіть гроші залишили. Взявши все, що можна запхати у кишені, я покинув квартиру.   
Їх вбило НКВД. Це їхній почерк. Рано чи пізно це повинно було статися, але минуло багато часу, почалась війна, а у нашій сім'ї начебто спокій. Ми ненавиділи німців, але радянську наволоч ненавиділи ще лютіше.  
Коли батьки "зрадили" свою країну, я перебував у Вільно, в університеті. Тому знав все тільки з їхніх слів - у нас залишався Степан Ніжанківський, і крісло, де він сидів, було присунуто до вікна. Батьки ще тиждень не сідали у нього.   
Вони знали. Я знав. Але я б вчинив так само: надійніших за батьків я не знав нікого. Їх вірність українській мрії вражала. Я б і сам не зміг довіритись нікому, окрім них. До війни…  
Примара.  
Червоний терор настиг їх, знищив і перетворив на сміття. Така сама участь чекає на мене?   
У під'їзді протягало. Багато домівок порожнювало, деінде двері було розчинено, а в щілинах, між входом і коридором, виднілася гола підлога та стіни. Здавалося, що квартири покинули дуже давно, а насправді - декілька місяців тому, коли у місто зайшли німці. Повиїжджали усі, хто мав гроші або житло.   
Домівка наших сусідів теж стояла порожня. Але їм не вдалось утекти, вони емігрували до Польщі у 1938 році. А майже через рік почалась війна.  
На вулиці хлинув дощ. Увесь липень у Львові йшли дощі. Щільніше загорнувшись у плащ, я перетинав площу "Ринок". Хоча надворі стояв червень, майже всі чоловіки та жінки одягли капелюхи та легкі пальта - холодний вітер пронизував до кісток.   
\- Стоймире! - окликнув дзвінкий, не терплячий відмови, голос. - Що ж ти без парасольки? Бог гнівається на Львів вже цілий тиждень.   
Любомир широко посміхнувся мені, обійняв за пояс та міцно притиснув до себе, ховаючи від крижаних крапель.   
\- Я сам не свій сьогодні, - розціпивши вуста, тихо відповів я.  
\- Чи ти плачеш?   
\- Що ти, - сльози опалили очі, - все дощ.   
\- Як батько? У нього день народження сьогодні? Ювілей, так?  
\- Так, Любомире. Він, як завжди у свято, посварився зі мною. От я й не витримав цього волання.  
Ми неквапливо прогулювалися центром. Ми були майже одні, темною цяткою виділяючись з-поміж гірчичного каменю, укладеного усією площею.  
\- Так, лається Іван, як собака! - зареготав чоловік, привітавшись із старенькою пані, що намертво схопила мале дівчисько, ледве-ледве переставляючи ноги. - Йому треба до поліції йти, він же тільки вдома сидить, ніякої користі…  
\- Якщо ти примусиш батька, - обережно обірвав я, ближче притиснувшись до Любомира.  
\- Добре-добре, - захитав він головою, посміюючись. - Зайду до нього найближчим часом. Стій.  
Любомир залишив мені парасольку, вислизнувши під дощ; біля ратуші стояли поліцейські, переговорюючись один із одним. Обидва - високі і стрункі, у новій формі і начищених блискучих чоботах. Придивившись, я побачив зовсім ще юнака, який стояв навколішках біля їхніх ніг. Коли я підійшов ближче, побачивши жест Любомира, він навіть не підняв очей, безупинно обливаючись сльозами.  
\- Це точно повеселить тебе, Стоймире. Тільки-но поглянь, ця тварюка хотіла поцупити хліб у лавці.  
Хлопця було побито, сорочка, колись біла, перемазана брудом та розірвана у деяких місцях. Повні, майже дівчачі, вуста розбито, із невеличкого порізу йшла бордова кров.   
\- Хіба твоя мамаша не покрала все радянське майно? А? Відповідай! - вхопивши його за волосся, питав Любомир.  
\- Komm schon**, - додав поліцейський, підкуривши сигарету.   
Єврей бездумно тулився до ніг нациста, ніби той міг його захистити. Попіл із сигарети падав на кучері, але юнак не помічав цього, намагаючись не дивитися панам у вічі.  
\- Моя мама мертвая, - помітивши мене, парубок зарюмав ще дужче.  
\- Сподіваюсь, це саме я звільнив світ від цієї жидівки? - розсміявся мій приятель, ляснув по плечу німця, що палив поруч. - Коли вона померла?  
\- Еще в детстве, - прохрипів хлопчисько, витираючи кров із підборіддя.  
\- Шкода, - відповів поліцейський із неприхованим акцентом, шпурнувши недопалок на спину маленького крадія.  
\- Ти ж розумієш, що скоїв злочин, мерзота?   
\- Так, - видавив єврей, обхопивши себе руками й дрібно затремтів.  
\- Ти не маєш права їсти взагалі, якби ти був розумний… Що я кажу, ти ж - безмозкий! Іншого разу, ти б давно віддав коні.  
\- Не надо, не надо, пожалуйста…  
\- Чого не треба? Совєтського хліба тобі не вистачило? Пограбував їх, а тепер націлився на українців та німців?  
\- Нет-нет.   
\- Потрібно відрізати тобі руки, щоб ти жер тільки хавкою, як справжня звірина, - заявив німець, піднявши юнака за петельки й ставлячи на ноги.  
\- Пожалуйста, - заливаючись плачем, ненастанно молив єврей.   
Певно, що він збожеволів, тягнучи своє "пожалуйста". Він скімлив й квилив на одній ноті, як та скрипка плачем струн, піднімаючи бурю в душі.   
Мати частенько грала після вечері; вона грала одну й ту саму мелодію, однак кожного разу вона звучала якось по-іншому. До війни скрипка в її жорстих руках сміялася, а після - стогнала. До війни…  
Примара.  
Німець вже дістав складеного ножа, примхливо вигнутого, ніби сокира. Я помилився. Він ані поліцейський, ані фашист - він є Господь Бог. Саме цей широкоплечий чоловік із сигаретою, здавленою тонкою лінією рота, вирішував: жити або померти цьому жиду. Прозорі трав'яні очі задивились на долоні парубка. То були руки справжнього піаніста - тонкі, із довгими пальцями й ніжною шкірою.   
\- Він же лише дитина! - не витримав я, зупиняючи безжалісну долоню у шкіряних рукавицях.  
\- Запам'ятай, це не дитина, а жид, - розтягуючи літери, проричав німець, притягуючи юнака до себе.  
Поліцейський запустив п'ятірню у його волосся, прилизуючи скуйовджені темні пасма.   
\- Твоя мамаша, мабуть, була акторкою. Ти такий гарний у неї?   
\- Нет, в папу, на самом деле, - сипів єврей, трохи заспокоївшись.  
Другий поліцейський із цікавістю стежив за ними, як і досі, мовчав, розтягуючи вуста в посмішку. На вузькому обличчі царювало умиротворення. Коли я перевів на нього погляд, його очі були затягнуті поволокою хиті. Любомир із насолодою запалив, дивлячись на небо, що вибухнуло блискавкою.   
\- Він би віддав за тебе життя?  
\- Так. Ні. Не знаю, - розгубився юнак, переходячи з російської на рідну.  
\- Так поступають усі батьки, навіть жиди.   
Руки у шкірі переповзли на впалі щоки, ощупуючи їх, ніби товар.  
\- Подивись на мене.   
Німець зняв картуза, одягнувши його на голову юнака. Той підняв великі шоколадні очі на німця.  
\- Dad ist in Ordunung***.  
Ніж припав до тонкої білої шиї.   
\- Ні, - прошепотів я, не смикнувшись із місця.  
\- Господи! Ні! Ні! - закричала якась жінка, збиваючи людей та продираючись крізь натовп. - Це ж дитина!   
Облягаючи нас, люди, дивилися виставу - хтось сміявся, хтось осипав прокляттями жидів, а деякі обличчя - це було найстрашніше - виражали абсолютну і тупу байдужість.   
Пролунав постріл.   
Коренаста фігура важко завалилася вперед, приземлившись на мої ноги. Кров бризнула на хлопця, потрапивши на колись білу сорочку, і окропила форму німця. Останній по-доброму усміхався. Сірі холодні очі шалено роздивлялися мерця.  
Прийшовши до тями, я відстрибнув назад і опустив носок туфель у калюжу, змиваючи кров.  
\- Вона навіть не жидівка, - порившись у сумці, вирік Любомир.   
\- Той, хто захищає жидів, навіть гірший за них, бо природа народила їх білими, а вони хочуть вимазатися у бруді, - промовив поліцейський, скривившись.  
Єврей стих, припиняючи плакати, і обвиснув у чужих руках.  
\- Роздивись як треба, - наказав німець, відштовхнувши його.  
Він упав до самої голови, виродливо спотвореною кулею, застряглою поміж очей.   
Хлопець подивився на долоні, обагрені кров'ю, і закотивши очі, без духу впав униз.   
Минаючи площу, незнайома мені сім'я, побачивши нас, різко завернула вбік, до трамваю. Певно, поляки - гарно вдягнені, із білявим волоссям і світлою шкірою. Пані силоміць одвернулася й міцно закрила очі хлопчику.   
Мій голосний регіт порушив тишу. Із очей лились сльози, але я реготав, як мій батько, "як собака".   
Носок чобота Любомира торкнувся крейдяного обличчя жида, майже з любов'ю обводячи курносий ніс та рот. На щоці залишився довгий слід від підошви.   
\- Ще живий, - повідомив Любомир. - Ну пішли ми. На все добре, - втомлено закінчив чоловік, поправляючи капелюха.   
\- Хай Гітлер! - закричав досі мовчазний німець.   
\- Хай Гітлер! - водночас загорланили інші, простягаючи руки вперед.   
Сховавши долоні у кишені, я почимчикував за Любомиром.   
\- Чого ж твій батько, все-таки, не вступить до поліції?  
\- Дідько розбере! Поранено його було у юнацтві, досить болить рана.   
\- Я маю завітати до нього, - впевнено додав чоловік. - Дощ нарешті закінчився.  
\- О, точно.  
\- Кляті фашисти! - в серцях сказав мій товариш, і обернувся. - Але можу запевнити, що жидів вони ненавидять усім своїм серцем, якщо воно у них є.   
Я натягнув усмішку, майже забуваючи, куди я йшов. За подарунком, так?  
Зі сну мене витягнув телефонний дзвінок. Стефан вже давно пішов, його ліжко було прибране, а з коридору щезло взуття. Я відповів після третього гудка, марно сподіваючись, що дзвін обірветься. Але він продовжував краяти слух.  
\- Слухаю, - безгучно відповів я, розкашлюючись.  
\- Пане Стефан? Будьте ласкаві, передайте трубку Стоймирові.  
\- Так, це я.  
\- Не пізнав, - хмикнув Любомир, але голос в нього був зовсім роздавлений. - Твоїх батьків вбито.  
Я зітхнув, продовжуючи мовчати.  
\- Ти слухаєш? Можеш зараз підійти до нас?  
\- Я намагатимусь швидше.  
\- Але ти збираєшся, ніби наречена, - спробував пожартувати Любомир, різко перервавшись.   
\- Побачимось.  
"Твоїх батьків вбито".  
Я почував себе так, ніби уперше почув це, ніби не бачив розітнуті горлянки батька та матері. У мене помутніло в очах. До війни мені б у будь-який момент допоміг старий приятель батька - Ісаак - справжній жид, що володів зв'язками по всьому світові, присягаюся. Ну, Ісаак так і казав: "Присягаюся, маю знайомства із Всесвітом". Зараз він лежав у 5-метровій ямі, але до війни б…  
Примара.  
Я розкрив очі та почав одягатися.   
Пішки прийшовши до комендатури, я подумав, що бачу червоно-чорну свастику над входом - уперше. Взагалі-то, я уперше прийшов до відділу комендатури. Моя впевненість раптом зникла, тільки-но я перетнув поріг. З лівого боку висіло дзеркало, я уїдливо оглянув ідеально відпрасований костюм-трійку. Перевів подих.  
\- Доброго дня, - переді мною виросла непривітна маленька жінка.  
\- Вітаю, я до…  
\- До мене, пані Бродська, - швидко відповів Любомир, перехопивши мій лікоть. - Ти насправді швидко. У мене новий кабінет, тепер зверху, пішли.  
Я покірливо підіймався сходами, не дивлячись у жодне обличчя - усюди незнайомці. Ніби я емігрував разом із сусідами, бо цей Львів був інший, химерний.   
\- Тут ми можемо говорити відверто, - запираючи двері, додав поліцейський. - Іди до мене.  
Я опинився у гарячих міцних обіймах, стиснувши чужі плечі. Його запах теж був чужий:  
\- Стоймире, дорогенький, за що… - тихо-тихо промовляв чоловік у шию, а далі - я і зовсім не чув.   
\- Коли ти знайшов їх?  
\- Ні. Подзвонили із вашого під'їзду, сказали, що двері було одчинено, тому вони й зайшли перевірити, а там твої батьки, - почав Любомир твердо і чітко, ані сліду від болю у його словах, справжнього болю, - Їх було вбито вчора вдень. Десь о дванадцятій, може, раніше. Налити чаю?  
\- Так, будь ласка.   
Над столом простягалася всюдисуща свастика. У моїй уяві - гігантський восьминіг, левіафан, морське чудовисько із дитячих казок. Навпроти вікна висів портрет Гітлера. Любомир простежив за моїм поглядом:  
\- Такі вимоги, щоб їх! Скажи мені чесно, хто хотів вбити твоїх батьків? Бо ти теж у небезпеці, - схилившись до мене, спитав поліцейський.  
\- Сумніваюся, що хтось міг жадати їх гибелі, хіба що…  
\- НКВД, - закінчив за мене Любомир, метнувши сумний погляд у бік Гітлера. Той незмінно люто поглядав на нього. - Твоя сім'я передусім любила Україну. Тож, за любов гинуть?   
\- Для таких нелюдів цього достатньо.  
\- Може бути. Може бути, - повторив Любомир, вимірюючи кабінет маленькими кроками. - Хочеш побачити їх?  
\- Так.  
Ми випили чорного чаю, і ось! Запах, смак та колір були знайомі. Знаття цієї дрібниці теплом осіло на душі, піднімаючи настрій. Ми пішли на вулицю. Сьогодні хоча б не ллє дощ.  
До комендатури під'їхав новенький мерседес - німецький. Із вікна виглянув поліцейський, якого я бачив учора:  
\- Пане Чупринка. Пане Чевський, - привітався той, відчинивши двері.  
Коли він назвав моє прізвище, я нервово смикнувся.  
\- Довезеш до квартири вбитих?  
\- Так. Сідайте.   
Любомир сів наперед. В автомобілі було тепло і просторо, я витягнув ноги вперед, відкинувшись назад, на шкіряні сидіння. Коли німець заводив двигун… Ні, двигун повільно забуркотів, діючи, наче заспокійливе. Доки ми їхали, я роздивлявся голену потилицю німця, зверху прикриту пшеничним "капелюхом" волосся. Я мало не задрімав, коли машина зупинилася.   
\- Вже приїхали? - розгублено дивлячись на вулицю, спитав я.  
\- Я чекатиму на вас, - наостанку промовив водій, запаливши.   
У квартирі нічого не змінилося. Тільки тепер туди-сюди снували поліцейські, біля дверей завмирали допитливі сусіди - теж незнайомі. Їх виснажені згорблені силуети тінню слідкували за поліцією. Вони боялися. Мені хотілося розсміятись. Невже вони думають, що зможуть непомітно існувати у місті, не потрапивши під нагляд фашистів?   
\- Вийду покурити, - побачивши накриті тіла батьків, сказав я.  
\- Добре.  
Водій зник із автомобіля, і я зміг спокійно запалити, прикривши очі.   
\- Перепрошую, не знайдеться вогника? - невисокий, дорого вдягнений чоловік у капелюсі, зупинився коло мерседеса.   
\- Будь ласка, - відповів я.   
Темні пронизуючи очі, сховані за окулярами, поглянули у мої. Він дивився відкрито, майже одверто, так що хотілось миттєво відвести погляд.   
\- Гарний автомобіль, - випустивши мишасту хмару буча, продовжував чоловік.  
Мені захотілося піти. Я розвернувся до під'їзду, але довга кремезна рука зупинила мене:  
\- Заждіть. Ваші батьки знали мене, хоч і недовго. Але я можу допомогти вам знайти вбивцю.  
\- Він був не один, - викрутившись із залізної хватки, я зробив крок назад.  
\- Хіба? Боюся, один, - він понуро усміхнувся, шибнувши сигарету на землю. - Личаківський цвинтар, рівно о вісімнадцятій. Вирішуйте, знайти ту тварюку або ні.   
Чоловік зник, залишаючи стійкий тютюновий запах.  
До самого вечора я гриз себе із середини. У голові роїлися думки. Безліч думок. Я відчував нестерпний головний біль, виходячи на свіже повітря. Невже? Невже у мене достатньо мужності і сили піти на зустріч із невідомістю? Це може бути хто завгодно, навіть розвідник більшовиків. Тоді чому він не вбив мене вчора? Не дочекався мого приходу? Ні, НКВД повинно з'ясувати все до початку операції. Так вони і працюють. Ненависті червоні прапори мерехтіли перед очима.  
Я не був їх ціллю.   
На цвинтарі була тиша. Раніше, до війни, тут бували туристи. До війни, я…  
Примара.   
Я знайшов його відразу. Він стояв біля могили Івана Франка. Коло пам'ятника одиноко лежали квіти - п'ять ніжно-рожевих троянд.   
\- Чому п'ять?  
\- Бо парну кількість дарують лише мерцям, я же вірю: коли приношу п'ять троянд, митець прокидається від довгого сну та живе, доки хтось не покладе чотири…  
На ньому більше не було капелюха, тому я зміг побачити попелясто-сиве пишне волосся. Поблизу очей, на вилицях, простягався тонкий шрам. Під орлиним носом виднілася смужка. Він не був ані старий, ані молодий.  
\- Чи довго ти знаєш Стефана Ризького?  
\- Довго.   
\- Коли він запросив тебе погостювати у нього? - терпляче розпитував чоловік, наблизившись до мене.   
\- Десь тиждень тому.   
\- Ти знаєш, що твої батьки запросили до себе політичного злодія?  
\- Ні, - спішно відповів я, і вже холоднокровніше додав. - Я нічого не знаю про це. Нісенітниця.  
Незнайомець хмикнув, відкинувши пасма із чола.   
\- Пробач, я повинен був спитати. Пан Ризький йшов на роботу та повертався в один і той самий час?   
\- Гадки не маю. Принаймні, ввечері приходить майже вчасно.  
\- Він працює на совєтську владу. Саме Стефан вбив твоїх батьків, - нарешті промовив чоловік після короткої паузи.  
Мене обдало окропом та вдарило по голові. Мені зробилося пекуче і холодно. На чолі проступив піт.   
\- Як це може бути? - голос мене зрадив, зірвався. - Він… був один?  
\- Ми стежили за твоєю сім'єю. Але ми не чекали на такого гостя. Можу припустити, що пан Ризький працює на червоних не так давно.  
\- Навіщо Стефану працювати на нашого ворога? Що вони пообіцяли йому?  
\- О, ці сталінські послідовники не пропонують, вони примушують, - підкинувши долоні догори, із жаром відповів чоловік. - Вони загрожували його рідним.  
\- Його батьки поїхали задовго до війни.  
\- Певен, що самохіть? Їх могли завербувати пізніше. Якщо вони ще живі, - припускав чоловік, насупившись.  
Я міркував: може статися, що незнайомець правий… Незнайомець? Напевно, він перший, кого я пізнаю. Ні, не до війни. Зараз. Його чорні очі, широкі брови здавалися близькими. Чоловік поволі приваблював, бо говорив так впевнено, ніби бачив все сам особисто.   
Чи була це та сама людина із вітальні?   
\- Я прийшов до тебе на прохання Степана Ніжанківського. Тобі відомо хто це?  
\- Так, - мене вхопила рука незнайомця, струснувши.  
\- Ви живете з ним разом. Для вас не буде великою проблемою вбити пана Ризького, я так гадаю. Чи не так?  
\- Я повинен вбити його? - промурмотів я, шоковано дивлячись у чуже обличчя.   
\- Не повинні. Ти можеш це зробити. Але якщо ти погодишся, то підпишеш собі смертний вирок, ти розумієш?  
\- Так.  
\- Добре подумай, перш ніж дати відповідь, - відпустивши моя долоню, закінчив чоловік.   
Я повинен помститися? До цього моменту вибір постійно робили за мене, а тепер моя черга. Мені боязко. Боязко, як тим приводам біля квартири вбитих, боязно, як жидам, що тікають, ніби криси, із тонучого корабля.  
У дитинстві мені хотілось обернутися Господом, то зараз я маю таку нагоду? Я ще не тримав пістолета у руці, а так моторошно, ніби я вже дивився на мертве тіло Стефана. Насправді, я можу це уявити: жилава довготелеса фігура із витріщеними лазурними очима та обрідним сальним волоссям і кулею…  
\- Я добре подумав. Я згоден.   
Стефан мав повернутися за кілька хвилин. Рука, якою я стискав пістолета, зіпріла. Я зітхнув, випустивши зброю і стираючи вологу із долоней.  
Дзвякнув ключ. Замок провернувся. Я ковтнув слину, піднімаючи пістолета на рівень очей.  
\- Стоймире! - окликнув Ризький, входячи у коридор.  
Наші батьки товаришували із самого мого народження. Стефан був на декілька років старший за мене, але ми швидко знайшли спільну мову. Щоправда, коли його батьки раптом зникли (за чутками, емігрували до Канади) наш зв'язок дещо потоншав. Стефан, однак, відрізнявся особливою наполегливістю, і ми продовжили спілкуватися. До війни він іноді вечеряв із нами та залишався на ніч.  
\- Ти зраднику, Стефане.  
Він випустив сумку із продуктами; картопля розсипалась по кремовому килиму.   
\- Я не мав вибору.  
До війни Стефан грав на скрипці разом із матір'ю. До війни…  
Примара.   
Ніколи не було "до". То все мені наснилося.

**Author's Note:**

> Чи міг мій герой існувати насправді? Так, звичайно. А я лише спостерігач.


End file.
